1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable anti-vibrate speaker, and more particularly to a flat panel display with detachable anti-vibrate speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the current market, the traditional flat panel display with attachable speaker are generally fixed by using screws, with this troublesome method a tool is needed such as a screw driver to unscrew the screws when the speakers are taken apart as well there is a great chance that the flat panel display or the speaker is damaged during the process.
Most of traditional speaker bodies are made out of wood or plastic material, when they are placed on the table or on flat surfaces they often need a rubber footing or stands for protecting both the speaker and the surface of the table. But the main reason for the rubber footing is to absorb the vibration that caused by the speaker driver.
It is a common problem that speaker experiences resonate caused by the speaker driver which can ruin the acoustics of the speaker, most common way of solving this problem is to place a rubber pad 80. Referring to FIG. 1, rubber pad 80 is screwed between a supporting member 60 and a speaker frame 70 to absorb the vibration, but this method is not very effective due to time consuming assembling process and high production cost.